


Meet Casey Jones

by bmlhillenkeene



Series: TMNT AU [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU Turtles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmlhillenkeene/pseuds/bmlhillenkeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete AU, no real resemblence to any incarnation of the turtles so far.</p><p>Patrol Officer Casey Jones is in pursuit of some Purple Dragon gang memebers and inadvertantly stumbles upon the turtles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Casey Jones

**Author's Note:**

> This was orginally supposed to be an odd mashup of 2K3 and 2k12, where I took the bits I liked from each show and made it into a fic... Then I got to thinking about other things about the turtles, and did some reseach on rat behaviour and ended up with this series (yes, this is the first of many). 
> 
> For the record, my AU turtles are mutated from Common Musk Turtles, which are dark skinned with yellow markings on their faces (they wear the masks to disguise their markings), and the personalities of the turtles are taken a little from my own turtles (who yes, are named after the ninjas).
> 
> [](http://s1242.photobucket.com/user/dragons_fire1/media/tmnt%20au_zpseeicwayt.png.html)

Casey Jones slammed his fist down onto the steering wheel of his patrol car. "Damn Purple Dragons." he muttered angrily. They'd run into a series is alleyways. No way for him to follow with his car. Which meant he'd be going in on foot.

Which meant it was a trap. The bastards had been leading cops into enclosed areas and beating the shit out of them. Never killing them, that would be a step too far even for the Purple dragons, but doing their best to put as many cops out of commission as possible. All officers had been warned not to follow any gang members into alleyways, but Casey Jones didn't like the idea of any scumbag getting away from him.

He glared at the alleyway entrance, debating whether he should go in anyway. He'd been dealing with street thugs his whole life, and he was a big guy. He could hold his own against them. On the other hand he couldn't be found out to disobeying a direct order, the captain already thought he was a head case, and he'd never make it to detective if he didn't start obeying orders.

His furious internal debate was broken when a body hit is car. He blinked, stupidly, for a moment before he scrambled from the car to look in amazement at a Purple Dragon member groaning on the ground beside his tire. The guy looked dazed and in pain.

"You dented my car!" Casey growled out, pulling some zip tie hand cuffs and roughly dragging the punk to his feet and shoving him into the back of the car. A second body came stumbling out, holding a hand to his bleeding head. He quickly joined his friend in the back of Casey's patrol car.

Then there was a gunshot and cry of pain. Casey didn't know if it was one of the Purple Dragons, or the person sending them out into the open one by one. But he couldn't just stand here and wait. He charged in, following the growing sounds of fighting until he found himself peering carefully into a dead end alley.

His eyes widened and he was thrown abruptly back five years to his first year on the job;

*xox*  
"What the hell is this?" Casey Jones, Rookie officer on the beat, stared, wide eyed and confused at the strange looking turtle things in front of him, huddled in the shadows and watching him mutely, looking frightened.

"I'm calling it in." his older partner said, kicking at the large rat like creature he had shot.

"Calling it in to who?" Casey stammered out, more confused than ever.

"Animal Control." his partner replied, sounding gruff and confused as well. "Grab those two things over there."

There was a growl then, deep and frightening, and suddenly Casey was watching his partner get his throat ripped out by a giant rat.  
*xox*

Another cry of pain ripped him from his memories and his attention returned to the strange sight inside the dead end alleyway. A turtle, because that was the only thing it could be, was crouched down against a wall, one strange looking hand pressed against his leg, the other whirling what looked like a stick on a chain. Casey vaguely recognised it as a nunchaku, like Bruce lee used to use in the movies.

"What sort of a freak are you?" one of the thugs asked, clutching at his own arm and glaring at the strange creature.

"Clearly I'm a turtle." the turtle responded, his voice as light an cheery as it could be given the situation, though Casey could hear a tremor ring through that he recognised as pain. "And seriously, you'd all better back off. When my brothers get here they are not going to be happy."

The thug laughed. "Brothers? Hell freak, if they ain't here now they ain't coming anytime soon. Kill 'im!"

The turtle didn't wait for them to attack, he sprang forward, nunchaku spinning at impossible speed, a second one joining the whirl, but he was obviously favouring his injured leg and the gang took full advantage of that. Casey debated the best way to interfere, but another cry of pain had him stepping out and into the alley.

"There ain't gonna be a killing here tonight!" he yelled out. "You all had better clear outta here quick! I have a whole squad of police cars coming to this location ASAP!" he hoped his bluff would work.

The sudden sound of a siren a few streets away lent credence to his claims, and although he got one hell of a glare from what must have been the leader of this little group, they all rushed from the alleyway, leaving Casey and the turtle creature alone. When their footsteps had died away Casey moved forward, not sure what to say or do.

The turtle was on his feet again; nunchaku hanging limp, but his stance was tense, at odds with the oddly welcoming smile on the strange looking face. "Thanks." it said. "Not that I couldn't have taken them, but I appreciate the assist."

Casey struggled for a moment to fully comprehend that this freak of nature was actually talking to him; it was standing upright, could fight and was bleeding. That shook him out of his confusion. "You've been hurt." he said.

The turtle didn't look down at where the blood was seeping from his leg, inhuman black eyes stayed fixed on Casey. "Yeah. And I was serious before, my brothers are going to be here real soon and they will not be happy. So, you know, if you could sort of scoot off somewhere else I'd really appreciate it."

Casey frowned; a shiver of fear went up his spine as he remembered the giant rat. But he could see the turtle was weakening, his injured leg was beginning to shake. He took a step forward and the turtle tried to step back, but his leg crumpled beneath him.

Casey rushed forwards, still not entirely sure what he intended to do, but the turtle, all four foot nothing and with pain etched clearly over his face, looked like a kid, and Casey had always had a soft spot for kids. "So long as you don't have an attack rat with you I reckon I'll be ok." Casey muttered.

He was reaching for the turtle when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and suddenly a whisper of metal slid across his shoulder beside his neck. "An attack rat is the least of your worries." said a low voice.

"Leo!" said the turtle in front of him. "He was helping me!"

There was a snort. "Not reassuring Mikey." said another voice, and there was the click of metal on metal. "You'd tell us a dog biting you was just giving you kisses."

"Are you hurt?" said a third, anxious sounding voice.

'Mikey' as the turtle in front of him was obviously called did his best to scramble to his feet, but he swayed halfway up and almost fell again. Casey automatically reached out to catch him, and felt the blade dig a little into his next. 

"Don't." said the one he assumed must be 'Leo'. But Casey kept his hands on Mikey until he was standing again.

"I'm fine guys. I got into a fight with some street punks. This guy chased them off." Mikey said, holding his hands out peaceably towards his brothers. "He was helping me." he said. His leg was still streaming blood and was trembling worse than before.

Casey wasn't sure how he felt about being protected by this turtle, but with what could only be a sharp blade at this throat, he would take what he could get for now.

"Sure he was." said the second voice again, and Casey caught a look at another turtle, not much taller than Mikey, but a lot stockier, with a dark bandanna tied round his head. It glared at him when it noticed him looking, one hand twirling a weird looking garden fork. The other had quickly caught Mikey under the arm and hauled him up off his injured leg. "Helping you right into a cage." it continued.

"Now isn't the time Raphael!" Leo said, and the blade moved slightly, forcing Casey's eyes away from the others. "Get him somewhere safe and see to his injury." There was a grunt and the sound of them moving away. "Go with them Donatello. I'll catch up."

"Don't hurt him Leo!" Mikey called back suddenly. "He saved my life!"

"I'm sure Leo won't." Casey heard the third voice, Donatello say, anxious still. The one called Raphael grunted.

The blade stayed in place until the sounds of the other three disappeared. "I won't hurt you, but only because Mikey asked. However, if you ever become a problem for us, I can promise you that you won't live long enough to enjoy it." and then the blade slid away and by the time Casey had turned around the turtle, for that's what it must have been, was gone.

He got to his feet, eyes darting around the shadows, wondering if this 'Leo' was still watching him. His memory flicked back to the past again, and the two little turtle creatures he had seen then, and the rat that had killed his partner. Had the rat been protecting them like this Leo did his brother?

He shook off the memory and returned slowly to his patrol car. The thugs were still in the back, thrashing about wildly. He looked at the alleyway entrance again when he climbed into his car, ignoring the men in the back seat, and wondered just what the hell was going on in this city.

*xox*

Leonardo landed with a soft splash in the drainage tunnel glancing round to the sounds of his brothers while his eyes adjusted to the darkness below ground. "Everything ok?" he asked.

There was a soft growl from Raphael. "Would be if the idiot would stop squirming so much!"

"You didn't hurt him?" Michelangelo’s voice sounded, bright and clear and Leo angled his way towards them, blinking as his visions finally cleared enough to see them in the darkness. "Leo! Tell me you didn't hurt him!"

Leo sighed. "I didn't hurt him. Just warned him not to mention us to anyone."

Mikey sagged back against Donatello, who was kneeling behind him while Raphael finished tying off a bandage. "I don't know why you should care. Human's will just stick you in a cage and experiment on you." Raphael muttered. "There, done. That should help stop the bleeding until we can get home and I can look at it properly."

"Not all humans can be like that." Mikey said, but his voice was becoming slurred. "Back me up Donnie."

Donnie shook his head fondly. "Well, if we go by Master Splinter’s stories of Master Yoshi and Tang Shen, then they can't all be bad. But that doesn't mean we can trust them Mikey."

"What happened up there anyway?" Leo asked, pressing close and pulling Mikey carefully to his feet, settling one arm across his shoulder. He was shorter by an inch or two that his brother, but as Raph often said, he made a good crutch.

Mikey had only gone topside for a recon into foot activities. Stealth only. He'd gone alone because he was the best for the job and the rest of them would have messed up his mission. He was too good to be seen unless he wanted to be seen. So what had happened?

"Was on my way home when a whole gang of Purple Dragons came rushing into the alley. I think they were running away from something, or maybe trying to lure more of those police officers in like the TV said. I hid, but one of them was pushed or something into me. Had to defend myself." Mikey explained. "Hit the button soon as I could. Glad it worked."

"Yeah." Donnie said softly. "Not the field test I wanted, but at least it works."

Leo nodded. "Let’s get home." he pulled his brother a little closer to him. Michelangelo would not be out of his sight for a long time, long after he was healed.


End file.
